Feeling At Home
by lyss02
Summary: After Danny pulled Lindsay from the courtroom, she gets confronted from mothers and DL fluff happens. Yay. Anyway spoilers from episode 3x18…if you haven’t seen anything from the episode


**Feeling At Home **

**Summary: **After Danny pulled Lindsay from the courtroom, she gets confronted from mothers and D/L fluff happens. Yay. Anyway spoilers from episode 3x18…if you haven't seen anything from the episode…..you should anyway here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything (but secretly I am plotting to take over the world….woops not a secret anymore) lol.

**A/N:** If anyone has seen this episode then you will al; be with me with the OMG's .lol. So here is my dedication to the episode hope you guys like it.

Danny pulled Lindsay through the crowds of reporters that swarmed over them like bees in a hive. Danny finally pulled Lindsay out of the courtroom and out into the open street. Danny then took the time to look over at Lindsay who was watching three mothers come over to her.

"Lindsay..." One of them said with tears in her eyes "I-I…I didn't mean anything I said before you know that. I was angry and at that time you were the only person to blame and I know that that was wrong of me…" The lady babbled on until Lindsay took mercy on her and hugged her. At that moment all the other two mothers started crying and went over to hug Lindsay.

"I can't believe what we put you threw and right now I am speaking for all of us…we are completely and utterly sorry for what we did. We realised that after you left that there was nothing to connect us with the girls, and the reason we blamed you was because we wanted them back so badly." The other lady said

"I realise that now…" Lindsay said in a soft tone.

"Is-is it okay for use to call you and see how you're going in New York and catch up a bit" the other lady said

Lindsay nodded her head "I would like that" Lindsay said with a smile on her face.

"Okay then we will talk to you later then" the mothers said as they walked away. Lindsay just stood there trying to process what was going on. The killer had just been found guilty, her ten year battle was finally over and justice had been served. Lindsay then felt an arm slide around her side. When she looked up Danny was there a smile came across her face. _He came _she thought.

Lindsay then rested her head against his shoulder like she had done in the courtroom. Whenever she was near or touching Danny everything felt fine everything felt like it was whole or complete.

"Everything okay Montana" Danny said huskily

"Yeah…yeah I think it will be" Lindsay said nodding and looking up at Danny with a smile on her face. She inched closer and then an explosion of emotion erupted through two pairs of lips meeting. Lindsay then pulled apart from Danny and looked in his eyes. In those eyes she found everything she needed in this world, everything that she was looking for. Love. Lindsay knew he showed this threw him coming to Montana and being here for her. She didn't ask or anything it was like he was reading her mind. When she was being asked those questions she needed him she needed him to be there fro her to give her the strength she needed to pull threw and he gave that to her.

Lindsay then took Danny's hand and pulled him down the steps and onto a road where they both got into a car and started to drive.

After there drive they both sat on the porch looking out at the starry sky. Lindsay was mostly doing the looking at the sky Danny was more focus about the person he cared about most in this world seated in front of him.

Lindsay could feel him staring but decided to just let him stare at this moment. Soon she decided enough was enough they had to talk about everything that was going on at the moment. Him coming to Montana, they hugs, hand holding the near kiss and the kiss.

She turned and he was staring at her as she thought he was. He has no expression besides the fact that he looked like he was searching for something.

"Before you start asking questions on why I am here and all that shit let me tell you out of my own free will" Danny started. Lindsay nodded letting him go on.

"I came here because I couldn't think, I was literally going crazy having you not around. I could have sworn that you were in the Lab then it wasn't you it was some random lab tech. Then I just couldn't keep focused and I had to see you. When you weren't picking up your phone I decided to come and support you here." Danny said truthfully

Lindsay then looked straight at him then walked over and sat next to him and held his hand.

"And I thankyou for that. I don't know what I would have done without you being here…" Lindsay said

Danny then lent over and hugged her. They soon moved into the house and laid on the couch together until morning.

Danny had got up to make coffee as Lindsay went outside to get the paper knowing that the front page would be about the trial. She then brought it back inside. On the front cover was a large picture of the killer with large print over the top saying 'GUILTY'. Lindsay breathed in heavily and turned the page to reveal a picture of the 'nearly kiss' as Lindsay called it in the courtroom.

"Oh my god" Lindsay said putting her hand to her mouth

Danny then walked in with two mugs of Coffee.

"What are you looking at Montana" Danny asked sitting down opposite her.

Lindsay then moved the newspaper so Danny could have a look.

A huge smile spread across his face. "Don't I look good there?"

Lindsay after hearing this threw a small book at him.

"What I do" He said innocently as he began to read the article out loud "Lindsay Monroe the victim of the Bozeman Massacre was seen rejoicing to what seems to be a love interest. We are yet to identify this man but our leads are pointing us to New York. Where Miss Monroe works now. "Danny looked over at Lindsay

Lindsay just shook her head

"Seems that they would do anything to get a story" Danny said "…I'm the lover now they could even get my name" Danny said innocently again.

Lindsay looked over at him then stood up Danny got up and started to walk after her grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. Now he felt quiet satisfied with being just the love interest in the paper. Because he knew that what they had was much more then anything they could say.

**THE END **

Hope you liked please read and review

Grammar and spelling mistakes sorry I am tired and need to do the rest of my homework. 


End file.
